Vampire Knight OC Charater Sheet
by Akemi Spangler
Summary: The Character Sheet for any OCs you might want me to make a story for. Just fill it out and I'll try my best :) If you feel like you need to add in anything about your character, feel free. The more I know about your character the better! Rated this K just because I think I used some bad language and was too lazy to change it. And I mentioned that if you want lemons, to ask -Akemi
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Basic Information

Age:

Sex:

Looks:

Personality:

Clothing:

Race (Human, Vampire, Damphire [half human, half vampire for any vampire newbs]) Vampire Hunter, etc.):

If you are a vampire

Level:

Abilities:

If you are a level E or D

Who changed you:

When:

Why:

Back to basic information

Crush:

Friends:

Best friends:

Enemies and why:

Sun or Moon Dorm:

Night or Day Class:

Family:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Do you know about vampires:

Are you a prefect:

If yes, what weapon? If no, do you have one? State your reason and what type. (Vampire, human, etc.):

Not necessary if you want me to make shit up but it'd be helpful to know

Background:

Your thoughts on:

YUKI:

ZERO:

HEADMASTER:

KANAME:

ICHIJO:

KAIN:

AIDO:

SHIKI:

RIMA:

RUKA:

ICHIRU:

How long have they been at the academy:

When they came to the academy:

Ant specific reasons why they went (like if they were there but not actually attending classes and known by others):

Other info you want me to know: (If you want something specific to happen; like for someone to get killed, or bitten, then tell me):

_**PLEASE NOTE!**__**: I will not do Yuri or Yaoi, sorry but it's just not something I'm comfortable doing in my first few fanfics. I'll probably change that once I get a few done with some input and get more comfortable with people reading it. I'm still not used to people reading my stuff... If you want lemons just ask. God knows I'm a perv and love doing them ;) Tell me the rating you want and I'll focus as much as I can around it.**_


	2. Just A Petition-Like Thing

Hello everybody. My name is Akemi (pen name. I'd rather not give out my real first name because my last name is my real one… or half of it…

But that's unimportant.

What _is_ important is that the moderators of this site have apparently decided that M-rated fics that contain explicit sexual content and/or violence is a threat of some sort and are banding together in an effort to delete the hard work of everybody on this site who has taken the time—often hours at a time—and the effort—a lot of it—to write some of the best erotica I have ever read (because let's face it: most people don't use the site's M-filter for the _violent_ stuff).

No, I am not ignorant of this site's no-MA-fics policy. I have been aware of it for a number of years. However, seeing that numerous (many) others have posted their own erotic fanfiction, I thought it well and good for myself to do the same. And—now speaking to whatever staff of the site who may be reading this, my unique version of the very petition that's been going around the site—do you want to know something? You may say to post on other sites like Adult Fanfiction, but let's be realistic: Fanfiction dot net is possibly THE most popular fanfiction site in America (I cannot even begin to hope to vouch for the rest of the world; different countries likely have their own fanfiction sites that have the same level of popularity as this one), and as such, it has the most fanfiction posted on it and has the highest quantity of high-quality of fanfiction that I have seen. I have seen other sites—Archive of Our Own, Lunaescence, Adult Fanfiction—and they do not even begin to compare to the vastness that is this site. Archive of Our Own, while a quality site, has very little variety of fanfiction within its categories compared to ; Lunaescence is even _smaller_ from what I could gauge, and it's not a very desirable site to be a member of in my opinion, as one's membership is revoked if their account goes inactive for too long. Adult Fanfiction does have a wide variety of MA-rated fanfiction from what I can tell but I'm underage so I'm not allowed to read them even if I wanted to… I've been told many of them can be terrifying. Plus, considering this site's popularity and its wider variety of ratings, I find that more—or at least higher-quality—is posted here as opposed to Adult Fanfiction. And because this site _is_ so varied in its ratings, I feel more comfortable traversing it.

Speaking of authors on this site, most of them who write and have written the M-rated fics that warrant an MA-rating (myself included; I'm not ashamed to admit it, nor am I scared to; I _do_ have back-ups of at _least_ my good erotica. And that prior statement was not meant as a threat; let me make this clear)—and this is the major point I want to make—use other sites, like the one you oh-so love to recommend (Adult Fanfiction) as a _afterthought_. That's right. These authors aren't _more_ active on Adult Fanfiction; they use it as a tool to assist against plagiarism. I will admit that some authors will post less-explicit versions of their stories on this site and the uncut version on others, but many, many writers of erotic fanfiction (which will hereafter be referred to as "lemons") here post the uncut version on here, Fanfiction dot net, their main site.

Again I would like to mention the authors to you, the staff of this site who may be reading and (hopefully) considering my words. We—and I am only referencing us authors in specific who write erotic fanfiction—write lemons not _only_ because we want people to read them, but also because we enjoy doing so, and we enjoy doing so _very_ much. Regardless of whether or not we wish to make a career of it—or even if it _is_ a career for some—it is a passion for us _all_.

We have written and posted lemons here on this site, poured our hearts into their writing, our love for the fandoms of both the series and the pairing (or in some cases, threesome) for which the story was being written about being put into each and every word chosen (and I speak in general when I say these things).

We have chosen _this_ site for a reason, which I have said and will say again: it is a _very_ popular site for fanfiction.

And I would like to point out—perhaps most importantly of all—that if I'm not mistaken, your policy of no-MA-rated fanfiction violates the First Amendment, which promises Freedom Speech and Expression. Yes, it is a policy that is within your Terms and Conditions, but it is also one that not only violates an _Amendment to the American Constitution_, but also basic_ human right_s, which is universal (even though not all countries honor all of its words. The United States—however—seems to). The details can be found in Article 19 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights:

"Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers."

Check for yourself if you are so inclined, but it _is_ indeed there.

And now I _implore_ you: please, just leave us _be_! Leave us to our craft! Again: we _enjoy_ writing these types of stories, and there are people who enjoy reading them as well. By not allowing the MA-rating on the site, you are stifling our creativity _and_ our rights. Also, when you delete the stories we worked so hard on, it's a _huge_ slap in the face, especially if any such story has a considerable amount of reviews or views or favorites or any combination of the aforementioned, and mostly so if the author has no back-ups. I personally, am just now beginning to become more comfortable showing my writings in general thanks to fanfiction, and all of mine so far have been rated M because of lemons (or future lemons in the some cases). It's an even greater confidence booster that my readers all seem to like my lemons and makes it more comfortable for me to show my writings. If any of mine were to be taken down, I'd be crushed and most likely wouldn't post again for a long time, if at all. As dramatic as it seems, my self-confidence in general is next to nothing but if any of my writings do come off then I can promise you it'll barely be above nonexistent. If you are concerned that those who do not desire to read lemons (or young children) will come across one of these stories, simply either require an account to view such stories, or age block the "MA" rating; either/or would be just fine. Reinstating the "MA" rating would most certainly benefit you—it couldn't hurt; it would mean more visitors to the site, and one of the aforementioned security would simultaneously help prevent mishaps.

Finally, I would just like to close my message with these statements:

You respect the wishes of well-known professional authors and companies, so why can't you respect _our_ wishes as well? If someone decides now to complain about having sexually explicit fanfiction on this site, then they would have no reason to if the "MA" rating were reinstated. If they complained after that, then they could be labeled as an instigator, as most—if not all—of such fanfiction could be very easily avoided.

Thank you for your time,

~Akemi Spangler

(This is a slightly edited version of a petition by Chasing Noerah. I was reading an UlquiHime fanfic and saw this petition in what I thought was a second chapter and agreed whole-heartedly that fanfiction dot net is being unfair to writers like us who enjoy writing erotic fanfics and posting them.)


End file.
